Studies in amino acid and nitrogen metabolism of the fetus and newborn. Studies in fetal carbohydrate metabolism. Fetal and placental growth. Biochemical processes in the uterine vascular response to estrogen. Cardiovascular and respiratory physiology. Studies of the immunosuppressive effects of hCG. Perinatal xenobiotic metabolism: hepatic and placental mixed function oxidase systems.